Axel Steel
Axel Steel is a playable character in the Guitar Hero series. He is one of only a handful of characters to appear in every game in the series. He represents the Headbanger style in all of the games. He was inspired on Mick Box (Uriah Heep), Dave Mustaine (Megadeth), Zakk Wylde (Black Label Society / Ozzy Osbourne), Phil Campbell (Motörhead), Kirk Hammett (Metallica), Dave Grohl (Foo Fighters+Nirvana), Kerry King (Slayer), Glenn Tipton (Judas Priest) and Dave Murray (Iron Maiden) meaning Axel is probably American. Axel was inspired on guitar players that are very good on Riffs and Solos such as Alice Cooper , just like his biographies say. Biographies No frills, no fluff. Axel Steel is a shredder from the old school. He was put on this planet for two things, to drink beer and to play some Rock N' Roll. Looks like he's almost out of beer. - Guitar Hero in-game bio We all know Axel Steel is an awesome guitar player, and that he's the common thread in the legendary bands SideWinder, HellDozer, and MegaThreat. But did you know he got his first guitar out of a pool hall trash bin? Or that his first big break came while hauling equipment for Dopple Ganger? Their guitarist passed out temporarily - and Axel stepped in - permanently. If he's not tearing into the guitar, Axel says he likes to draw motorcycles and skulls, just like he did in school. His friend and band mate, Skip Alldaway, says Axel plays guitar so fast, "there should be caution labels on his albums." - Guitar Hero manual bio Famous for his driving riffs and up-front attitude, Axel Steel first picked up a guitar in an attempt to quell his boredom during suspension from elementary school. The rest is history. Metal history. - Guitar Hero II in-game bio Just a city boy, born and raised in South Peoria, Axel Steel is a fan of arena rock and partyin' in the parking lot. King of the stadium show and master of the tailgate, Axel Steel is a hard-riffin' powerhouse. - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s in-game bio '' After attaining genuine superstar status, Axel retreated to hometown bonfire parties and barnyard jam sessions. Now he's back in the limelight and looking to destroy anyone and anything dull enough to stand in his path of headbanging destruction! - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero: Metallica, Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, and ''Guitar Hero: Van Halen (the latter two, up until "barnyard jam sessions") in-game bio In his recent published autobiography 'Broken Axel', the noticeably more mature man of Steel wrote, 'I killed emo. And disco still sucks.' - Guitar Hero 5 in-game bio Favorites Guitars It's clear since Guitar Hero that his favorite guitar is Gibson SG. In Guitar Hero III: Legends Of Rock, He appears also with a Gibson X-Plorer. His favorite guitar became Gibson Flying V 'too. - Gibson SG - Gibson X-Plorer -Gibson Flying V thumb|300px|left Appearance, Transformations and Outfits Guitar Hero Axel wears a black, short-sleeved T-shirt with a ripped-sleeve denim jacket and somewhat old jeans, he has a light brown semi-long haircut, He has significantally large muscles. Guitar Hero II He wears a biker shirt with spikes on the shoulder. He lost a lot of weight in the game and has a costume called othershirt which is Zakk Wylde like. Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s Axel wears a purple sport jacket, black shoes and a black band on his head. Aside from that, he does not look much different from his Guitar Hero II incarnation. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock This time, his look is a blend of his GH1 and GH2 looks. He has regained his muscle and wears a black leather jacket, under his old sleeveless jacket and he now looks a bit older. He has dark brown hair (Light brown in the Wii and Playstation 2 version). His alternate outfit is a tribute to the late Pantera guitarist Dimebag Darrell. Axel wears a black vest, camo shorts and black and white sneakers. He also sports a long goatee with a red tip, just like Dimebag's. In addition, he also wears a black baseball cap in the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and PC versions and also in all versions of Guitar Hero Aerosmith. His brown vest outfit looks similar to Ozzy Osbourne's/Black Label Society lead guitar player Zakk Wylde and also sports the same moustache from the Xbox 360 version of the second game. He also has skinneier eyes and seems to wear the same clothes throughout the whole sereies. Guitar Hero: World Tour Axel wears a black vest, camo pants, and shoes with flames. Torso : No Sleeves, Please Pants : Camo Whamo! Shoes : Feet On Fire Accessories : Diamond Head (left arm), Leathery Spike (right arm) Guitar Hero: Metallica Axel by default is wearing a black leather jacket with a white undershirt, white sneakers and ripped black pants with a bullet belt very similar to Casey Lynch's pair of pants. Torso: The Wreckless One Pants: James Old School Shoes: Axel Kickers Accessories: Rings Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Axel's outfit is the exact same outfit from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. His physical appearance suffered no changes from Guitar Hero: World Tour. Also, he appears as the drummer in the cutscenes. Torso: Fire Proof Pants: Metal Head Basics Shoes: Axel Kickers Guitar Hero 5 Axel has four alternate attires in the game. Three of them can be unlocked after beating a challenge with the correct instrument. #'Stormbringer: Default outfit. Axel wears a black leather vest over a red plaid vest over a sleeveless skull-print T-shirt (Layered Vest), black pants torn at the knees with a black bandanna hanging at the waist (Junkers) and black combat boots (like Floppy Combatants, but the pant legs are worn inside the boots). #Battlescar #Hog Wild #Shoulder Blades Guitar Hero: Van Halen Axel wears the exact same outfit from Guitar Hero World Tour except he wears Rings on the left arm instead of Diamond Head. Band Hero In Band Hero, Axel's appearance is greatly different from his previous appearances. But his first default outfit as seen in GH5 appears in this game. Digby Axel can now be seen with a different haircut and sporting a goatee while wearing a black t-shirt with a gold design on it, jeans with a long chain hanging off the belt, black boots, a spiked bracelet on his left arm and a black wristband with yellow letters on it on his right arm. Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Axel looks very similar to his previous incarnations. Axel's transformation is a clear reference to Iron Maiden's pet, Eddie. He becomes a mummy-like being with his torso destroyed and only his spine is visible in the stomach area. He resembles Eddie from Iron Maiden's album Powerslave. Axel's guitar is a Gibson Flying V designed to look like an egyptian pyramid called "Sacryfyce" Songs *"Pour Some Sugar on Me" (Live) Def Leppard *"Jet City Woman" Queensrÿche *"Ghost" Slash featuring Ian Astbury *"Unskinny Bop" Poison *"Modern Day Cowboy" Tesla *"(You Can Still) Rock in America" Night Ranger *"Burn" Deep Purple *"Indians" Anthrax *"Bat Country" Avenged Sevenfold (Encore) *"School's Out" Alice Cooper (Quickplay) *"Everlong" Foo Fighters (Quickplay) *"Sliver" Nirvana (Quickplay) *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" Nirvana (Quickplay) *"Lithium" (Live) Nirvana (Quickplay) *"Stillborn" The Black Label Society (Quickplay) *"Rock N Roll All Nite" Kiss (Quickplay) *"No Way Back" Foo Fighters Category:Characters * Category:Venues in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Category:The Best Character Category:Characters * Category:Venues in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Category:The Best Character